5th Ark Academy
by VizzyBruv
Summary: In a quaint little town in South-East England, Lightning an her boyfriend Kain live happily together. But will past affairs involving Lightning's secondary school mate, Cauis, drive them apart. Read on to find out. Includes characters from various Final Fantasy and some OC characters as well. Rated T for 'teen stuff.' Story will follow both past and present situations
1. Chapter 1

"Lightning."

"Cauis?"

"What, who is that?"

Lightning's eyes shot open when she realised where she was. Half asleep in the lunch hall with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand.

"Um…no-one." She turned to face her boyfriend Kain. They met each other in primary school, but began dating shortly after Year 11, now in university, they are happily a couple and things are at peace.

Kain was head-boy and Lightning was head-girl and the grades they were achieving they went to any college or 6th form of there pleasing. But Lightning was content. She loved Kain with her heart and soul but memories of someone else always plagued her mind, once upon a time in her Secondary School years , she met someone and she loved him more. And it hurt her to no end.

* * *

**LIGHTNING:**

"My days, Lightning! Why do you have to be so fucking long all the time?" Cauis yelped when the late girl arrived at his house.

"Sorry, Cauis, I had to make sure my sister was at school first init. But it's not like you haven't been bare late before." She pointed an accusing finger at Cauis. "Like last week at the cinema, 3 hours, mate, 3 hours is a lot worse than 3 minutes."

"Your four minutes late, actually." Cauis stepped out his front door, "Bye mum!" He yelled and closed it.

It was the beginning of new school year and like ever in South East Britain there sun was shining mockingly, seeing as it rained all summer.

Lightning was a strong independent women who dreamed of joining the Royal Army when she got older but also cared supremely on school, even down to wearing her uniform, a simple black blazer, trousers, a white shirt and a purple with green striped tie, to perfection.

Cauis on the other hand had little no plan for the future as his grades were sinking like the titanic and attitude towards school was dismissive. He misbehaved in class, either by disrupting it or getting smart with the teachers. And he gave no care in his uniform, he was even wearing trainers instead of his school shoes.

But somehow he had befriended Lightning and they were exceptional close to one another, the best of friends.

School was close to where Cauis lived so the walk wasn't long. They're school wasn't the most prestigious, always being outshined by the grammar schools, but it wasn't an unfeasible place. The equipment was good the teachers were good and it was a generally nice environment to be in. And when the sun is shining like it is today, the field looks immaculate.

"You know what, Light." Cauis started.

"Hmm?"

"This place is shit."

Lighting chuckled again. Cauis was going to go off on his routine meltdown on how crap he thought the school was.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I mean what school don't allow kids to smoke on the AstroTurf, bullshit!"

"Make that every school, everywhere."

"Nah, bruv, my cousin lives up in London, init, and he says that in his secondary school they can smoke all they please. That's how all schools should be. I mean if they make a rule against it, people will be more inclined to break it."

Lightning listened intently, knowing that even though Cauis can go on a tantrum, the points he makes usually are sound, which makes him sound slightly less childish than the common rebel.

Lightning sighed.

"What. What is it?"

"You say the same thing every day. If we compiled all your complaints, there would be no rules and therefor, by you perception of things, no rule breakage and everybody lived in peace." Lightning smiled to herself. Knowing Cauis wouldn't be able to defend himself on that one.

They arrived at school just in time for tutor and they said they're goodbyes. Lightning's tutor room was in art while Cauis's was in maths.

"See ya at break, Light." Cauis said gleefully and smiled at Lightning. She blushed slightly and said goodbye. She arrived in her tutor room and took her usual position at the back of the class not sitting or talking to anybody. Despite her open attitude towards Cauis, Lightning was quite reserved and didn't speak to anybody or really had any friends outside him. Lightning was a loner and the only people who usual talked to her outside Cauis and the teachers was Fang.

Fang was an Australian and had initially been bullied by the other children for her accent, but as the months rolled by and years she has been living in Britain, she soon fit in like the rest, but her accent still remained.

"Oi, Light!" She called.

Lighting looked up to acknowledge her and smiled back, then resumed to listening to music on her phone, though they technically had assignments to do in tutor time, no one ever did them and tutor himself, Mr Katsroy, gave up and just allowed them to do as they wished.

Lightning wasn't rid of Fang though as the aussie came crashing down on her.

"What the. What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, new term, new year. I thought we could make a habit of it." Fang smiled, she had black hair with purple highlights in them, followed by a lovely beauty spot on her lip. She wore her uniform quite like lightning but instead of trouser, wore a skirt that was OBVIOUSLY too high for  
school.

"So, Light, how was your holiday?"

"It was…" Lightning thought of all the days spent with Cauis on the Southend Beach. "I was alright, I guess," she replied, "Cauis was being a douche as always."

Fang frowned slightly and lifted her arm from Lightning and sat down next to her.

"You spent the holiday with…Cauis." Fang stated.

"Yeah…"

"Light I need to ask you something. Do you fancy Cauis?"

Lightning could feel her skin crawl at the very notion of it. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she formed a reply to Fang.

"No, I do not. We are just friends. I have told you this before, Fang."

"Calm down, calm down. I know you have but before it was believable when you guys would really only meet in school and on weekends sometimes, now you're walking together to school and spending the Summer Holidays together. Gotta say, smells fishy."

"Well you can smell all you like, because I don't like him that way." Lightning said in her defence.

"Whatever you say..."

Lighting growled at Fang and continued to listen to her music until the bell rang. She picked up her bag and left the room off to her first lesson, Maths.

"What a great way to start off the new year…" Lightning thought to herself as she walked towards the maths department. It wasn't that she disliked maths, or was particularly bad at it. She just didn't like it, it was boring.

She stepped into the classroom and took a seat anywhere, not really caring seeming as sir would just give them a room set up of who sitting where as soon as he walked in the room. And speak of the devil…

"Good morning, class!" Sir said happily, "I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and I hope you all think of what a wonderful way it is to have you first lesson of the new school year being mathematics. The greatest subject of all."

Lightning could hear people snickering at sir's gestures and excitement. She found Mr Jackson to be a great teacher, helping her a lot during the first few weeks of Year 7, but his antics never seemed too professional. Much too childlike for Lightning's comfort.

"Now to start the new year off." Here it comes. "Seating plan!"

The room in unison groaned at the very gesture of a seating plan.

"Don't be like that, now everyone to the front."

Lightning was the first to grab her bag and then slowed suddenly when she realised everyone else was going at a slower pace. She didn't care where she sat, seeming that she had no friends in this lesson and wouldn't be making any. One by one people shuffled to the front and awaited sir's orders.

"Okay, Yuj Amato, to left by the window." A boy named Yuj, dressed 'fabulously', walked to his seat and sat down. "Gadot Arkus, next to Mr Yamato,"

"Yes." Exclaimed Gadot, obviously happy to sit next to his friends. Sir ran down all the names, but Lightning could only remember hers. Surprisingly, no one in the room had a last name beginning with any letter after F, so Lighting was the last to sit.

"And last, but not least, Clair Farron, next to Hope."

She complied and sat next the silver haired boy named Hope, she judged he was new as she had never seen him before.

"Hello, I'm Hope Eisteim." He stuck out a hand.

She shook it, more to be polite than to be friendly. "I heard." Was her reply.

The rest of the lesson was just sir rambling on about what they'd be learning this term and the rest of the year. GSCE practice or something like that, Lightning just drowned out after a while, even though she knew she needed to listen.

Lightning also felt uncomfortable in Hope's presence. He seemed like a nice enough kid, but she didn't know him and having to sit this close to him was unnerving.

Finally the bell rang after an hour of Maths and Lightning headed towards the canteen in search of Cauis.

"Lightning!" Cauis called from behind her.

"Cauis." Lightning smiled for the first time in an hour.

Cauis came rushing to her side with a smile on his face, "How was your first lesson?" He asked as they sought a table to sit at.

"No, it was maths. Hate maths, it's so boring!" Lightning exclaimed jokingly.

"Make any new friends?"

"What? Cauis don't start off again."

"No." Cauis smiled. "I just want to know my little Light is safe when I can't protect her."

"I have no need for your…protection." Lightning drowned. "And I have only need of one friend."

"Lightning, I'm honoured." Cauis smiled.

They both got out their lunches, Lightning's was a simple ham sandwich with an apple and a coke. While Cauis bought his lunch at a corner shop on the way to school. Crisps, Mars Bar, 35p Energy Drinks. Lovely.

"You know, all those Energy Drinks aren't good for you. Cauis." Lightning stated.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." Cauis laughed.

Break was over as in a few minutes and so Cauis took the opportunity to have a fag before the bell goes, Lightning just sat on her table and listen to the mindless drabble the high schoolers had. She was only in Year 8, but she could already tell that she wasn't going to fully enjoy her time here.

Her dreams lay on the battlefield and she just wanted to get school over and done with as fast as she could.

The bell finally went and as Lightning was packing up her things she felt a pair of eyes watch her. She turned and saw the bulk head named Snow.

"Light." He said playfully.

"Snow?"

"Yes."

"Don't call me that, I am Claire to you." Lightning said coldly.

"Ah don't be like that, Light. We're all friend here." Snow was the quote on quote 'popular' boy, probably due to his height and structure. He also was very masculine in his antics and quite charming, which made all the girls swoon over him. He's had a hard on for Lightning since Primary School.

"I don't recall being your friend." Lightning turned to leave, but Snow held her back.

"Light-." Death glare, "C-Claire, can't we go to a football match on Sunday. I got tickets to see Arsenal play West Ham, come on, what do you say?" Snow looked at her pleadingly.

"Why can't you go with your _real _friends? Or better yet, if you have no one to take with you. Go with you mum and dad."

"But…I mean, I have 3 tickets so Cauis can come to, if you want." Snow stuttered.

"Cauis can come?"

"Yeah, I know how much of an Arsenal fan he is, so this might a nice for him, y'know."

"So the trip isn't you trying to get in my trousers. And really for Cauis."

"Trying to get in your trouser? Claire, I can assure you I'll be a gentlemen."

"Hmm, fine I'll come." Lightning said and then turned to leave.

"Yes!" Snow said quietly to himself.

**CAUIS:**

Cauis did not return after having himself a cigarette, instead he and some of his mates decided the bunk the rest of the day and they went off to the local park. Usually they would bunk either during tutor or after lunch but because of the delightful sunshine they decided to make an exception.

"Gentlemen." Cauis started, lifting his beer bottle in the air, "M'lady," He bowed slightly, acknowledging the only girl in the group. "Before I left to meet you all, Snow Villiers came up to me and asked me to the Arsenal match."

"Aw, so romantic!" Giggled Noel. One of Cauis's closest friends and the only person in this group that Cauis likes, except…

"You know it's a trap." Said Maqui, Cauis's and Snow's friend. "Snow sees you as an obstacle in his road to Lightning." He sniggered.

"A little love triangle we have here I see." Hope said as he puffed on his cigarette. "Gotta say, the fact that Lightning chose you over Snow is quite intriguing.

"Shut up, Gaylord!" Exclaimed Cauis, "First off, I am in no love triangle with fucking Snow over Lightning, and secondly Lightning didn't **choose **me over anybody, she doesn't feel that way. I don't! And you all can shut your gobs for suggesting it!"

"Whoa, easy there, Cauis." Said Yuel calmly. "Just some playful fun, init, nothing wrong with that."

"If it's based on lies, it is." Cauis replied.

"Well, I for one am happy Lightning doesn't get you all to herself." Yuel smiled seductively, causing the others to whoop.

"Get in there Cauis!" Yelled Noel, making Cauis bluch a little.

"S-Shut up!" Cauis stood. "This is boring, I am going back to school."

They all whined and moaned for him to come back and that they were only joking while Cauis left the tree they were sitting under and headed towards school. It was the perfect time too. Lunch would probably just be over and he could sneak back without the teachers noticing with all the other kids returning from Lunch.

The school '5th Ark Academy, allowed all students to go out for lunch if they chose to, it was ideal for the children who wanted to be rid of school, and ideal for the school as fewer school lunches had to be prepared saving them a fortune.

Cauis walked into his last class, by far the best of the day, seemingly that his first class (and the only one he went to) was ICT and he hated it with passion. This one was also good because Cauis noticed Lightning was here as well and moved to sit next to her.

"'ello, love." Cauis laughed.

Lightning smiled ever so slightly upon seeing him in her last lesson. She remembered what Fang had spoken to her about during lunch and struggled to keep a blush down. Fang had spoken of the football match being a date Lightning indirectly set up when she agreed whole heartedly to Cauis coming along.

Though initially disregarding it and blocking the thought from her mind, she quickly discovered that she may have a teeny tiny bit of a crush on Cauis. But it had not taken fruition yet so she could just ride it out. But now seeing him laugh like this and call her 'love', she had a hard time not imagining them as a couple.

"Hello, Cauis." She finally muttered out.

"Together in English, huh?"

"Together in English, but it is just temporary." Lightning stated.

"How come?"

"Once we get put in our sets, we will be separated again. I'm shit at English so its bottom set for me." She half joked.

"And I am amazing, so top for sure. And because I am so amazing I will allow you my assistance in English, so we can be in at least one lesson together."

"We're in the same science lesson. But you wouldn't know because you were bunking."

"Bunking?"

"Yes, and when sir sees you, you'll be in big trouble, Cauis. Big."

"Hmm. I am barely out of year 7, they can't really have that big of a punishment. I am not gonna be excluded or anything."

"Maybe."

"Light, don't joke on this. My mum would kill me if I got expelled. Kill me!"

Lightning just smiled to herself as sir brought the chatter to a halt to take the register.

* * *

"Hey, Claire." Kain asked.

"Yeah." They were sitting next to each other on the bus to go home.

"Do you still talk to Cauis?" He asked.

"Why…are you asking?" Lightning lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"No reason. Just curious."

"Is it because I called you Cauis today in lunch?"

"No – well yeah – but more because I wanna know what he looks like or how he talks or something. Not knowing is killing me." Kain looked out the window and noticed the bus was nearing his stop and pushed the buzzer to signal it to the bus driver.

"Well he talks exactly like you, except you're not a chav. And he looks quite look a masculine effeminate man. Nothing to worry about, Kain."

"Did you… fancy him?"

"Hmm…maaaybe."

"C'mon be serious Light." Kain pressed.

"I am not telling you as it will cause more trouble than it will solve." Lightning noticed the bus stop. "You stop, init. Bye Kain."

"Humph." Kain patted Lightning's head like he would a scowling child and smiled to himself. "I will find out, don't you worry, Claire." He got off the bus and waved Lightning goodbye through the window.

Lightning was now by herself as she rode the bus to its last stop and then had to walk another 10 minutes to get home.

"Maybe Cauis would like to know where I live." She asked herself as her and the bus driver got off the bus.

Lightning then walked down a street lined with posh houses to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning and Kain were standing next to each while their sports director, Laguna, instructs them on how to successfully tie a rope. Though most of the other pupils may have never even seen a rope before, Lightning was well inversed in camping and surviving so the tutorial bored her out her mind.

"Lightning, stop scolding. Doesn't look attractive." Kain whispered.

"What, be quiet. I do not need to be here anyway, it is a waste of valuable time I could be using to learn skills I don't already know." Lightning replied grouchily.

"You signed on for the full course. You'll eventually get to your level. Teacher has to teach the dumbest person in the class you know."

Lightning sighed, "Why does everyone have to be stupid?"

"Why do you have to be smart? Besides you should listen to Laguna, might learn something if you tried." Kain smiled.

'That smile'. Lightning thought to herself, 'Caius smiled just like that'.

* * *

**Cauis' POV:**

"Rude Girl." Caius said ecstatically. "If any other blokes want to take you out, you gotta let me come again. Arsenal played sickly, beat West Brom's arses, bruv. Amazing!"

Lightning, Caius and Snow were exiting the Emirates stadium after a magnificent game of football.

Arsenal won and Caius, of course, was ecstatic. Lightning and Snow on the other hand had no real desire to watch football. To them it was boring.

"Calm yourself, Caius." Snow said smugly, "Wilshire saved you immensely, your keeper got lucky, and your strikers could shoot. It was a penalty that won it for you."

"Hmm?" Lightning hummed, surprised that Snow was actually paying attention. Lightning was Cauis's friend so she had to pay attention, Snow…

"Shuup, Snow! You don't know nothing. Football isn't all about shooting, we passed the ball better and the shots we did have were all accurate."

"All 5 of them."

"Grr!"

"That's enough." Lightning said. "C'mon, we're gonna missed the train, Snow could you please."

Snow laughed to himself, "No problem. Sorry if I got ya mad, Caius. Ok this way." They all followed Snow back to the tube station were they'd ride until reaching London Liverpool Street, and from there they get back to their town.

"You know what?" Snow spoke up as the train started to move to take them home. "Lightning?"

"Hmm, yes?" Lightning looked up to see Snow.

"We should go Southend sometime, you know. See the pier and whatnot."

Caius shuffled uncomfortable in his seat. Not enjoying that Snow was asking Lightning out again.

"Snow?"

"Y-Yes."

"It is Claire to you."

"Err, yeah." Snow sighed.

Caius just smiled to himself while he put his earphones in, Lightning would never date this sorry excuse for being.

"So what is you answer?"

"Snow, I-."

"Wait, why don't you think about it for a while, you know. Weigh the good to the bad, as it were." Snow said nervously."

"U-alright." Lightning breathed in heavily to keep down a blush, she had never seen someone so head over heels. It was quite a nice feeling being desired. But then she looked over to Caius and other thoughts plagued her mind.

The train stopped at they're destination and Snow waved his goodbyes before heading home, humming, delighted by himself.

Lightning and Caius just stood in silence for a moment on the platform.

"Heh." Caius broke the silence. "Didn't even walk you home, what a gentleman." He smiled.

Lightning just stared out in to space for few more moments.

"Hey, Caius?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to come to Southend with Snow and me?" She asked nervously.

"W-What? He asked you out again? And you said yes!"

"I agreed to think about it. Well would you?"

"I err, don't really want to go the beach. Already had a whole summer of the place."

"Yeah, I'll probably just turn Snow down on the offer. Well come on, let's get you home. At least I'll escort ladies home." Lightning laughed.

"Hey!" Caius yelled as he caught up with Lightning. They walked home together as they always did and once Caius even though it hurt his pride was escorted home by Lightning, she went home herself.

**Lightning's POV**

Monday came quickly and it was business as usual.

"Claire!" Serah, Light's younger sister, called. "Claire!" She barged into Lightning's room and found she was still sleeping. "What are you doing? I am going to be late, get up!"

Lighting groaned as Serah awoke her. "Go away." She growled.

"No, mum said you have to take me to school. Now get up!"

"Mum? Mum's here?" Lightning questioned as she rose from bed, her hair all over the place.

"Yes, and if you don't want her to yell at you, get in the shower, now! Get dressed for school, now! And take me to school, right now!"

"Jesus Christ, Serah, do you have to be so noisy. Now get out. I'm coming."

"Humph!" Serah stormed out, "5 minutes, ok, I'm sick of being late because of you."

"Lightning yawned and stretched before getting into the shower. She was half asleep and apparently woke up late. And if Serah was on her arse about her lateness, so would Caius.

"Fucking Hell! Lightning! Do you want me to leave without you?" Caius yelled as he saw Lightning walked zombie-like up his street.

"Sorry, I am just too tired." Lightning said, half asleep.

"I can see that, you didn't even brush your hair properly. Come here." Caius grabbed a hair brush from his PE bag and started to brush Lightning's hair as they walked to school.

"Typical Essex Boy, walking around with combs not knives." Lightning smiled as Caius finished brushing her hair.

"Shuup! I am not an Essex boy."

"So you are a chav, like KiDULTHOOD."

"Haha, very funny, no I am not a chav either. Fucking hell."

Lightning and Cauis arrived 5 minutes late to first lesson, well Lightning did, Cauis went to bunk off first lesson because he had Maths first today. Lightning had Music, a pointless lesson in of on itself.

"Claire?" The teacher questioned as she walked into class. "Decided to join us have we?"

"Sorry, sir."

Mr Dyslley, deputy head, sighed. "Just take your seat, child."

Lightning complied and sat at her desk. She was next to Fang in this lesson and she knew what was coming.

"How was the date?" Fang said.

Lightning just moaned. "Fang I am too tired for your shit."

"Language, love, we're only children." She laughed. "C'mon, did Snow and Caius get into a fight or summing?"

"No."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"N-Not my desire."

"Ladies! Stop your chatter and pay attention!"

Both girls stopped talking and listened to Mr Dyslley's excruciatingly long drawl of how music changed the world, blah blah blah.

To Caius now. And he and Hope have arrived back to school just in time for break.

"So you'll keep an eye out on Lightning for me and maths, eh Hope."

"Yeah, but…why does Lightning need to be protected?" Hope asked.

"She don't, but I get paranoid, you know. Boys trying to pull her, maybe in girls. Have you seen Fang=", Caius whistled.

"Haha, alright I'll protect her."

"Protect who." Lightning said as she walked towards them both. "Skipping class again, are Cauis. And Hope, thought better of you."

Hope laughed sheepishly.

"So who are you protecting?"

"None of your business, Light." Caius inserted.

"How rude, Caius."

"Pft."

They all sat down on a table and Lightning got out an unusual healthy lunch.

"Is someone trying to get fit?" Caius smiled, "You fit enough already, you know Light."

Lightning buried her face in her hair so Caius wouldn't see her blush, 'did he just call me fit'. Lightning thoughts ran over and over his compliment, but the more she thought of it, the more uneasy she felt around him.

"Not nice to tease, Caius."

"Ah Hope, I had forgotten you were still here. Not eating are we?"

"No I get free-school meals, but I'm not getting anything at break."

"And not at lunch either, we got places to be, remember?" Caius glanced at Lightning at tapped the bridge of his nose.

"What is going on?" Lightning asked, puzzled.

"Oh nothing, Light. Well…nothing that concerns you…directly." Caius laughed and took his lunch out.

**Cauis' POV:**

The bell rang and Caius bid Lightning and Hope farewell as they went off to Maths and he went to Music. He actually quite likes music and even more so when he saw who else was in his class.

"Hey Yeul." Caius smiled as Yeul spotted him in class. "Sit here, if you want?"

"Thanks." Yeul said. She was a petit girl with silver flowing hair and everything about here was neat and measured.

"Thought you bunk this lesson. You did first lesson." Yeul said in monotone.

"You were bunking first lesson right along with me." He replied sharply and then laughed when he saw Yuel's reaction to his change of tone. "I like music, Yuel. Not to say I can play any instruments or write or record songs. But I appreciate it none the less."

Yeul smiled at Caius and he could just feel his heart melt at it. Her smile rejuvenated his soul, like the sun through his windows. He liked-no-adored Yuel with all his heart, and she couldn't be none the wiser.

In fact, no one did. Not even Cauis. He was battling himself to try to come to terms with his feelings and never letting it slip that he may like Yuel.

"Looks like Barthandules is here." Yeul said.

"Oh Yuel, that name is soooo cruel. Galenth Dyslley is a great teacher."

"Horrible man, however." Yuel quickly replied, "Just horrible."

The rest of the day was business as usual and the bell rang routinely at 3:30pm. As Caius made his way to meet up with Lightning at the gates, Yuel had other ideas and blocked Caius's path.

"Um..Yes Yuel?" Scratching the back of his head, Caius looked at the girl looking up at him.

"Hey, Caius. Do you fancy Lightning?"

"What!" Caius exclaimed. Letting the ball drop or what. "No I do not…" Caius trailed off when he actually thought about it. But he knew that deep down inside him, Yuel was number one, he wouldn't allow anyone else in his dark heart. "No Yuel, I do not fancy her."

As soon as he finished his words, Yuel grabbed him by the coller and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard and full on the lips. Caius's pupils widened as he fully realised what was going on and slowly returned the kiss, slowing it down into a passionate display. One of love not lust.

"Err, hey Light. Just so you know I am walking home with Yuel today so you can go if you want." Caius said nervously to Light through his mobile phone only to have Lightning hang up on him. "Okay… Yuel," He called into the girls' toilets, "Are you ready to go, you don't really need to freshen up too much, do ya?"

"I'm coming," she called back. A few moments later Yuel exited the toilets and wrapped her arms around Caius's.

"What are you doing?" Caius asked nervously.

"What, that is what couples do." Yuel pouted. "You sure you don't love Lightning?"

"What, I already answered didn't I, don't believe me?"

"Not for belief, for trust. I believe you believe you don't like Lightning, and I do not trust you with her. And so, you won't be with her."

"Yeul.."

"Only kidding. C'mon, Caius, escort me home like a gentleman."

"You're very different when you're in a relationship you know that. Like a different person."

"Well…" Yuel leaned in to whisper something into Caius ear.

"Really."

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Lightning, and you have to always protect me, alright." Yuel put out her pinky finger, "Pinky swear, ok."

"Humph, such a child." Caius from that day forth Caius swore that he would protect Yuel through all her endeavours, no matter his circumstance.

* * *

Kain walked with Lightning to the bus stop as usual, but this time Lightning did not join him.

"You have someplace to be?" Kain asked concerned.

"I…I have to go to my mums to get something." Lightning said quietly.

"I can come with if you like."

"No, I… just want to get in and out. Not worth the trip."

"Oh. Well, bye I guess." Kain kissed Lightning gently on the cheek, "I love you."

Lightning smiled and started walking away and to her mum's house, but as soon as she heard the bus pull away she turned. Kain wasn't following her. She didn't know why she thought Kain would.

"Must be the guilt."

"What guilt?"

"Caius!" Lightning screamed. "Fucking scared me."

Caius smiled wearily. "Lightning, why did you call me up?"

"Can't I just want a visit from an old friend?"

"With our history, no." Caius had changed dramatically since his secondary school day. His hair was long and frizzy, but the ever present grim scowl on his face. Lightning couldn't help but feel it was her fault.

"Sorry you feel that way. How have you been?"

"Are we just going to stand here and chat? At least let us sit on a bench?"

"Caius, I-."

"Enough, Lightning. No more apologies. I do not wish to hear them."

"But, because of me-."

"Silence!" Caius yawped. "I do not want to hear anything of the matter. It was 7 years ago Lightning. Move on!"

"But you haven't."

"That's because I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Unlike Noel or Snow or fucking Hope. Or even you! I will be honourable and keep my promise. I can do it. I am so sure, you calling me up today was unheard of and I do not wish to converse with you any longer." Caius turned to leave but Lightning rushed up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Please stay." Lightning said, battling away the tears. "I need you."

Caius growled. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"That lad, he sounds a lot like me. Who was he?"

"That was Kain."

"He your boyfriend?"

"Yeah.."

"You don't need me. I don't need you either. Never needed you. So please Light. For Yuel's sake please, let me go." Caius turned to face Lightning and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Lightning was speechless. The flame that had long since been extinguished re kindled and Lightning returned the kiss.

"No." Caius broke the kiss and stared at Lightning. "You wish to be redeemed."

"In your eyes, yes."

"Lightning, you are a warrior goddess. You do not need me."

"Warrior goddess. That nickname caused me trouble you know."

Cauis smiled. "Yeah I know. A momentous time." His frown returned and he started to walk away. "Come visit me, if you wish. I do live opposite you."

"You do?" Lightning questioned.

"So you can get my phone number, but no address, this country."

Caius walked off down the road and Lightning walked around the corner to return to the bus stop to wait for the next bus, when she saw Kain sitting there.

"Hey," He said lively. "I know you said not to come, but you didn't say I couldn't wait. It really didn't take you that long did it?" Kain smiled. That smile…He looks a lot like Caius.

"Um, thank you." Lightning said, feeling the guilt of that kiss rush into her.

"So what did you get at you mum's anyway."

"What…Oh, she didn't have it so I need to come back tomorrow." Lightning faked a chuckle.

Kain frowned slightly, Lightning was hiding something. He was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So have you ever heard of him?" Kain said to his friend Cecil in biology, while Lightning was in survival training. An independently funded training course, in which military men and women come and test those who wish to join the army.

"Cant say I have. Caius was it? Nope never heard of him."

"Argh, he supposedly sounds like me, are you sure you've never met him?"

"You're voice does kind of stick out Kain, I believe I would remember if I did. But I haven't. Why do you want to know so badly anyway?"

"Lightning's hiding something, I know it. She hardly ever comes to see me during free time and comes to school everyday tired as hell. Either she's fucking Caius or-."

"Enough!" Cecil cut Kain off. "I do not wish to here you talk to fouly about your girlfriend. Claire is loyal, you know that."

"But this shit al started when she called me Caius."

"So."

"What do you mean, 'So'?"

"So what. You sound like a friend she had in secondary school. Big whoop, doesn't mean she's fucking with him. She hasn't seen him in bare time and you've never met him. So they could just be catching up as friends and not as anything else. Did you think of that?"

"But-."

"No Kain, i suggest you drop this anxiety you have of Lightning cheating on you."

"I cant, I just need to know who this Caius is."

"Well then, I suggest you try. I'd hate to see you and Light break up because of something as petty as this. Now come on and help me with this essay, it's due tomorrow remember."

* * *

**Caius' POV:**

"Yeul!" Caius bursts into Yeul bedroom smiling his face off. "Good morning!" His says ecstatically as he picks her up and takes her down stairs.

"Umm, Caius?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to school, my darling."

"I see, so you have forgotten."

"Huh?"

"Urgh, never mind that, put me down!" Yeul demanded.

"Oh, ok." At the bottom of the staircase Caius allowed Yeul to walk on her own two legs.

"What's wrong?" Caius ask.

"Nothings wrong, but I told you yesterday and the day before and before and before, if you are not going to call ahead, don't come at all. You cant barge into my room like that." Yeul pouted and Caius found it so cute.

"Oh, sorry. But I wanted to walk to school with you, though..." Caius looked at the attire Yeul was wearing. "You don't seem ready and we're already running late."

"No, you're running late, Caius, I am not going to school today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Orthodontist, init."

"Yes, now run along to school."

"Sorry can't."

"And why is that?" Yeul sighed.

Caius only smiled, "I have been locked in the house by a magic spell. Only a kiss from the princess will break it and allow me to leave."

"What?" Yeul blushed, "Err.." She got on her tip-toes and gently placed a kiss on Caius' lips.

"Not in the morning, Yeul. Caius, get!"

"Dad!" Yeul's face went bright red and Caius found it immensely amusing.

"Good morning, Sir, how are you today?"

"Caius, go to school. Or do I have to kick you out again."

"No, dad, go away, I'll kick him out."

"Ouch," Caius played at mock hurt.

"You've got what you wanted, now away with you," Yeul laughed, "Oh my god, Caius, you uniforms a wreak."

Yeul then dressed Caius properly for school. Straightening his tie and tucking in his shirt, which Caius recoiled at slightly as her hand went dangerously close to the inmate confined in his trousers.

"Thanks, mum." Caius laughed. "I appreciate it."

"Yes, now go."

"Bye!"

Caius then walked to school alone, "Can't believe I forgot she had orthodontist. Should have walked to school with Lightning." Caius felt a single rain drop on his head. "At least she'd have an umbrella. Fuck." Caius sprinted to school in order to avoid the worst of the rain. It was mid-October and the sun had long since departed England until the spring. In it's stead was rain, hail, sleet and snow. Lovely.

By the time he did reach school, he was dripping wet and had the undying urge to piss. He checked his watch to see how late he was, "5 minutes, not bad." He said to himself.

He made his way to the closest toilets and made himself home in one of the stall, not like the look of the urinals.

"She totally digs me, man." Snow exclaimed as he and his friends bunked first lesson in the toilets.

"Dunno, Snow," Gadot started, "Hard to believe that Lightning of all people would fall for you."

"Yeah," Exclaimed Maqui, "I mean, I thought she fancied Hope. They're always together."

"In maths. C'mon guys, she into me. I can feel it. She's been warming up to me for a while now and even doesn't scowl at me when I call her Claire." Snow said with a gleeful look while Caius continued to listen  
intently.

"Maybe she got tired of it. I would if you kept calling me something. Nothing to get impressed or excited about Snow." Gadot said coolly.

"Also, we both know the main reason you're so keen to get Light to like you. You just wanna play with her tits, bruv!" Maqui yelped.

"Shh!" Both Snow and Gadot silenced him, "And no, unlike you rude lot, I generally care for Lightning."

"The fact that she has those balloons must help in your care. Seriously, a Year 8 girl with tits that size, immaculate."

"Shut it, Gadot!"

"I'm just saying what's on your mind, every time you see Lightning." Gadot chuckled to himself.

Snow just grunted and left the toilets.

"Must have hit a nerve, Gadot. You know he only wanted to take Lightning to the school disco, right?"

"Yeah, I was only playing. C'mon, lets go to class. Smells like piss and shit in here."

They both left. Caius then flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. "Lightning...going with Snow to the disco. Lightning fancying Snow? Wait, Lightning fancying Hope. Where the fuck did that rumour come from? Fuck! I cannot allow this farce to continue." Caius continued to talk to himself as he made his way to his first lesson, which was English. "Shit, we're gonna be taking the test to see what set we're gonna be placed in soon, aren't we? Lightning's so bad at English it's not even funny. But I can't allow her to be in bottom set with that bastard Snow. I will have to tutor her to be the greatest English-person ever."

Caius stepped into class, 10 minutes late, and apologised to Miss Nabaat and sat next to Lightning at the back of the class, with a seat saved for hmm, aw. He made some bullshit reason up how the rain caused him to be late, which wasn't truly bullshit as it is possible, but he knew that the real reason was because he went to see Yeul.

"Hello, love." Caius greeted Lightning as he sat down next to her.

"You're early." Lightning said in her usual not-giving-a-fuck voice. "Don't think because Miss believed that stupid story of you being caught in the rain means i believe it. You were with Yeul."

"Hmm.." Caius raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

Lightning sighed in annoyance, "I just do."

Light seems in a bad mood..hmm?

"Hey, Light."

"What?"

"What on earth is miss talking about. Is she obsessed with cats or summing?"

Lightning chuckled slightly. "She always uses cats in her examples, you know that."

"Well it's fucking weird."

"Caius! Claire! Quiet!" Miss yelped.

Both Caius and Lightning silenced and Miss Nabaat continued rambling on about the question she put on the board and how to approach answering it and blah blah blah, Caius wasn't paying attention, he despised Miss and all of which she stood for since in some vague way Miss is Caius' step-mum. Left his dad at the alter and the broken-hearted man committed suicide a few days later. Cruel thing is, his mum didn't seem to give a fuck and Miss already had another boyfriend, so his dad died cold and alone. Every since then Caius has always made life excruciatingly difficult for Miss Nabaat, and no letter home to his mum and exclusion threat would stop him from doing so.

"Caius, aren't you going to write down some notes?" Lightning whispered to Caius.

"Notes? Hadn't planned on it."

"Why, you said you were great at English."

"I am great. But I do not take notes in this class under any circumstances."

"And why is that?"

"Grr.." Caius felt agitated by Lightning constant questioning. He supposed she had right to, it's not like he ever told her what happened. And he didn't plan to, but still, couldn't she just state he's a bad lad and leave him be. "Shh, darling, I just don't wish to listen alright."

**Lightning's POV:**

'Darling', when did he start calling me that? Lightning thought. What's the matter Caius?

When the lesson ended Caius immediately got up and headed for the door, but not first before starring down Miss Nabaat, he's always done that. Every lesson we've ever had with Miss he'd always end the class the same way. Look straight into miss' eyes filled with disgust as he exited, why did he do that?

Next was break and Lightning had no intention of getting anything to eat so she just went around with Fang and her mates. Fang's friends, Vanille and Paine, utterly adored Lightning. From the way her strawberry blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulder, how her figure was near perfect in every way. And Lightning hated these two. She hated Vanille's voice she hated Paine's emo-shitness. She never understood why Fang put up with them, but in this case she was glad for their company, because even though she didn't want to converse with them on her current relationship status with Caius - she really did.

"C'mon, Light," Vanille started. "Yuel and Caius' relationship will not last. And when it finally runs its course you swoop in and take Caius from his feet."

"And laugh at Yuel while you do it." Paine mocked, puffing in some smoke for her fag. "Fang?"

"Oh," Fang snapped back into the conversation. "I was just wandering whether Lightning even had those kinds of feelings for Caius, well Light do ya?"

Lightning stayed silent. She really hadn't the slightest clue whether she felt for Caius that way.

"Ooh..." Vanille squealed, "It's love!" She pounced on Lightning and hugged her grandly. "Isn't this wonderful Paine, Fang?"

"Quite wonderful." Paine stated nonchalantly.

"Leave her alone, girls. Lightning's probably just has to figure out her feelings." Fang ordered.

"We we're just having fun, Fang. Like Light would fall for Caius!" Vanille joked.

"What..do you mean?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing really, but you and your-ahem-assets, could do much better than the chav that is Caius."

"Chav? More like wanna-be chav, Caius is a pussy if I ever did see." Paine laughs.

"Thats not nice girls." Fang states, "If Light likes him there must be some redeeming qualities about him."

"Well.." Vanille starts. "I saw him changing on the football pitch into shorts, and my god his bulge was godlike." Vanille blushes.

"Big dick, nice abs. Lightning you get all the fit blokes don't you. I hear Snow fancies you, you going to the disco with him?" Paine says.

"Disco?"

"Yeah, on Friday."

"I wasn't planning on it."

All the other girls looked at each other puzzled.

"But Light, he's basically arse-licking you." Paine said.

"And he's fit!" Vanille giggled. "A fit lad who's arse-licking you. You've got it all, Lightning."

Lightning sighed and got up, "Lessons will start soon, I've gotta go." And she left leaving the bewildered Fang and Paine and the giggling Vanille behind. Lightning only went out with Snow twice, once at the football match and the other when they were paired up together on a school trip which Snow counts and not Lightning as she decided to completely ignore him after the first one.

Though Lightning does admit he is quite attractive, she never found herself observing him in that way. she only saw him as a nuisance before he asked her out and afterwards she saw him as slightly less of of a nuisance. As for Caius...

Lightning felt a pang in her chest when she realised it didn't matter what she felt for Caius-or feels-as he is now lost to her. Yeul now holds him.

Lightning took a deep breathe and made her way to science.

**Caius POV:**

"Badman, Caius." Hope exclaimed. "Stealing flowers."

Hope and Caius were down the high street when Caius decided to pluck some roses from a shop stall.

"Shut up, Hope. These are for Yeul."

"Aww, how romantic."

"Quiet!"

"Ok, blud, Only joking. Sheesh." Hoped sighed. "So, you wanna head back.?"

"With a bouquet of flowers? Are you mad! They'll mock me for all time." Caius exclaimed, "No! I shall take these to Yeul and then return to school."

"We're not going all the way to Yeul's house, Caius. That's stupid."

Caius 'tsked' at Hope, "Then don't come, bruv."

"What.."

"I need to get these to her. Give her something nice after sitting in an orthodontist all day, y'know." Caius said.

"You care that much for Yeul?"

Caius nodded his head and Hope sighed. "Fine, c'mon lets go."

"No, no. You sai you don't wanna go."

"Caius stop being a dick and lets go." Caius chuckled to himself as him and Hope walked to Yeul's home. It was a nice, quiet day. Sun was hidden behind dark clouds but the wind was whipping their skin so they were at ease. Hope in many ways aspired to be like Caius, to have the magnitude to draw girls but have the sense to look after them. He'd never described Caius as a bully, not even to those Caius calls lower than him, and he's never call him a 'lady's man'. Caius was very much his own person and was friendly to those he considered his friends and kind to those he didn't, except Miss Nabaat obviously.

"Caius, are we there yet?" Hope asked, tired of walking.

"What impeccable timing. We are." Caius smiled and walked up to the door and knocked it.

"What if no-one's in?" Hope asked and Caius froze.

"Caius..."

"Well.."

""So we came all this way for them to be out? Fuck sake!"

"Language Hope. If Yeul's dad heas you he'll carve out your tongue."

"And enjoy it as well." Yeul's father, Patrick, said as he opened the front door to see who swore on his land. "Caius, why are you not in school?"

Caius composed himself and said coolly, "To give your daughter these flowers. Thought it would brighten up her day."

"And you're skipping school to do it!"

Caius was taken aback from this. "Well, yes. But it is lunch time right now so as long as I'm back buy lesson start, I am all right."

"Do you think I am a fool?"

"No, sir." Caius whimpered. Patrick easily stood 3 feet taller than Caius even though he was quite tall for a Year 8 student. "All I want is to give this to Yeul, please."

Patrick calmed down and rubbed his temples. "You would risk suspension from school for bunking, just to give Yeul flowers."

Caius remained silent but firm.

Patrick sighed, "Fine, she's upstairs. Resting, so no noise."

"Thank you, sir." Caius stepped into the house and Hope after him.

"'old on, who's this?"

"Hope, sir. Hope this is Yeul's father Patrick." Caius said.

"Nice to meet you, Patrick." Hope stuck his hand out.

"Sir, to you. Ruining your life skipping school." Patrick took a firm hold Hope hand and shook it vigorously. "Inside the lot of ya."

Caius and Hope both scurried upstairs to meet with Yeul. Caius in no orderly fashion barged into Yeul's room and pounced on her, pulling her into a deep hug. "Hello." He said. Yeul was nonchalant, as if she were used to it, even if the visit is unexpected.

"Caius, I told you to call ahead. And what are you doing here? School doesn't end until 3", she looks at the wall clock, "And it's 1."

"I know, I know." Caius laughed.

"And Hope, you skipped school with him, my days." A slight smile crept onto Yeul's lips as she saw the embarrassment in Hope's stature. "Don't worry. I wont tell your mum. Now Caius, why are you here?"

"Only to bring my girl some sweet flowers-." Caius cut himself short when he realised he was not holding the bouquet of roses in his hand. He turned to Hope who only shrugged.

"Fuck.." Caius whispered.

"What?" Yeul said as she repositioned herself on her bed.

"I had...flowers for you. So you had something nice to look at while you spend the day at home after your appointment." Caius sighed. "I couldn't have left it anywhere. Meaning i dropped it, but i don't recall."

"C'mon, Caius, we need to head back."

"Hmm.." Yeul gave Hope a stern look. "Hope you go on ahead, Caius will catch up."

"Err.."

"Go on, Hope. He wont be long."

Hope obeyed and left the room and went downstairs and out the door.

Now alone with Caius, Yeul pressed her lips on his and dragged him into bed with her. All while whispering to him, "There are other gifts you can give me as penance."

Caius' eyes widened. "No, Yeul, your dad-."

"Wont here us, room's sound proof."

"But, but.."

"What? Don't you want to?"

"Not here and not now. Some place special."

Yeul sighed and pushed Caius off her and sat upright on the bed.

"Hey, Yeul." Caius whispered as he sat next to her.

"What." She replied.

"I love you." Caius said and gave her a prolong peck on the cheek. Yeul couldn't help but smile.

"I know you do."

"And do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then I know the perfect time for us to be intimate together."

"Hmm, and when is that?"

Caius laughed slightly. "You'll know on the day. And then we will be happily ever after."

Yeul snuggled up against Caius, "You really should be heading back to school."

"No, I just want to lye here." Caius protested.

"C'mon, Caius. We can't have a happy ever after if your an idiot who can't get a job." Yeul laughed.

"I'm not an idiot.." Caius said.

"I know, now up."

Caius groaned as he stood from the bed and bid Yeul goodbye.

As he exited the house he found Hope waiting for him.

"Hope?"

"Yeah, hey. I just thought i stay here."

"Why?"

"I don't know my way to school from here. Never been this part of town before." Hope laughed sheepishly.

Caius just found humour in this. "C'mon then. Follow me.

* * *

Lighting moaned as she kissed Caius violently, and then gasped as he pressed upon her bear breast and shoved his manhood in her. And then.

"Urgh." Lightning collapsed on the bed and panted heavily as she rested. Caius only stood silently and dressed himself.

"Leaving already." Lightning said out of breath.

"Yeah, wouldn't want an unsuspecting boyfriend to walk in on us." Caius said.

"Hmm," Was all Lightning could muster. This fling with Caius had been going on for a few weeks now and even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to stop. She now had Caius, and wasn't ready to release him to another woman bed.

"This has to stop."

Lightning's eyes widened and she shot up from the damp duvet of the bed. "What?"

"Yeul.. She must be watching, and is probably sick of me."

"She's not watching!" Lightning exclaimed. After every time they had sex, Caius would state that Yeul is watching him always and leave. And now he's saying he wants to end this because of it.

"She is, she always is."

"Caius.."

"No, Goddess, I am putting a stop to this. It is wrong on..Kain was it. Wrong on me and you, and wrong on Yeul."

"You have to put this nonsense behind you. Yeul is gone now. So stop it."

"I can't, you have no idea how I felt after."

"Noel said-"

"NOEL WASN'T THERE!"

Lightning recoiled.

"My apologies." Caius sighed. "This has ended, Lightning. You should try to rekindle your love for Kain. It is the right thing to do."

Caius left Lightning's room and out the front door. Lightning's house was plush and very expensive, due to her parents money left for her in their will. Her parents worked so hard so she could have it easy and so she does. At least compared to them. But no matter how great her home was, Caius' was greater. Standing opposite her own was a large mansion. Decorated to the brim with statues and fountains. All carved out of alabaster stone.

Lightning sat on her bed and wept.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Just to clarify, the line that appears is there to separate time and place. The opening sequences and ending ones all take place when Lightning's in university while the in between parts which contain Lightning's and Caius's POV's take place when Lightning is in secondary school. Now back to the story. **

"The waiting is killing me!" Kain exclaimed as he stood in the rain.

"Just a little longer." Lightning replied. It was bonfire night and Lightning and Kain were standing upon a hill next to the beach to see the fireworks from a better view. Lightning forced Kain to come with her stating how she felt they were 'fading away' and wanted to do something together. Which simultaneously made him happy and edgy.

Lightning was not the type of girl who called and planned dates or outings. Kain would probably have asked her if it wasn't pissing with rain and he knew it would be a difficult task to convince her and so he didn't.

In a way that does seem odd for him as well. He used to always drag Lightning places, whether it be in rain, hail, sleet or snow. But that urge to do that has dwindled so maybe this is good, even if he'll have an almighty cold the next morning.

"How much longer." Kain sniffed.

"Well its 5:50 now and the fireworks start at 6, so 10 minutes. Come on Kain, I thought you were good at maths." Lightning laughed.

"Yeah, in primary school."

"You got an A* in your GCSE's though."

"Well that was more to do with my mum wanting a mathematician in the family. She pester and force me to do maths revision before anything else." Kain smiled.

Lightning stood closer to Kain and pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Kain asked.

"Just a reward. For coming with me even if it's in the rain." Lightning replied. She then whipped out an umbrella and gave it to Kain. "You're taller, you hold it."

Kain laughed and agreed. And the two of them stood in peaceful silence until the fireworks started.

* * *

**Lightning's POV: **

"Caius!" Lightning screamed. "Caius!" She screamed again but Caius just continued walking. She didn't even know what Caius was upset about but apparently she had something to do about it as Caius successfully ignored her the entire day.

She was then forced to walk home by herself with only her thoughts to keep her company. It was late November and Bonfire night was upon them but she couldn't get even the littlest but excited about lightning up a bunch of fireworks because she was quite sure Caius would not be with her.

"Lightning!"

She looked behind her and saw Fang rush at her from down the road.

"Fang…what do you want?" Lightning asked not too rudely.

Fang just grunted. "Walk home with you."

"But you don't live down this way."

"I do now." Fang said with a little sad sigh.

"What why? You moved?"

"Sorta. My mum and dad got divorced and I'm living with my aunt until the court decides who I'm going to be living with." Fang said. "And if you remember, my aunt lives opposite you."

"Oh," Lightning sighed. "How you holding up?" Lightning asked with concern.

"Quite good, really. I slept round my aunts before so it's not gonna be super-awkward." Fang chuckled. "And my cousins are there and they're pretty fun."

"Cool, cool." Lightning said.

"So, we going home or are we gonna freeze our arses off standing here." Both girls shared a half-hearted laugh. They walked home in complete silence with Lightning still wandering what Caius is mad about.

"Hey, Fang?" Lightning asked.

"Hmm?"

"Caius has been acting strange all day?"

"I know. Been so rude to all the teachers."

"No, not that, I mean. He's mad at me." Lightning said.

"Why would he be mad at you? You haven't done anything to him?" Fang replied.

"I know, so that's why I don't know what to do? And why he's mad. He won't even speak to me or anything. Just been ignoring me all day."

"You must've done something."

"I didn't!" Lightning said in her defence.

"Alright, I believe you. Just let this blow over. Caius is crap at holding grudges."

"Hmm, maybe?"

When arriving at their respective houses they bid their goodbyes and went inside. Lightning slumped upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. The day was too long and nothing had been resolved. She couldn't stand Caius being mad at her even though she doesn't truly care what most people think of her. The exception being her mum, the teachers, Serah, her little sister and of course Caius.

She flung out her phone and sent Caius a message, hoping he would reply.

'Caius, you seemed angry at me today. What did I do? Why are you angry? What happened? Please reply and tell me.' Lightning sent the message and stared blankly at her phone. A few minutes passed and still there was no reply. Lightning tried calling him but to no avail.

"Lightning, come and eat!" Serah called from downstairs, but Lightning paid no mind to that.

After a few hours of starring aimlessly at her phone she began to drift off but was apparently on full alert as when her phone started beeping around 7pm. A full 5 hours after she sent the text. And sure enough, it was from Caius.

'Light, sorry about today. I was in a bad mood and didn't want to pass it along to you or direct it at you. Mondays init, fucking hate them.'

Lightning read and re-read the text until she was sure that the text meant that Caius was not mad at her. She clicked the reply button and started writing a reply.

**Caius's POV:**

'Well you bloody well have replied earlier! Making me think I've done something to upset you, bastard :P -_-'

Caius looked at the text longingly. He was at home with nobody but himself to keep him company. His mum and dad had gone out for the night as they do most weeks, but never on Mondays and never before he got home.

'Haha, soz Claire. Us men, we need our space, y'know."

He smiled as he received the reply from Lightning.

'Shut up! Not all men have sharing issues.'

'Says you.'

'What does that mean?'

'You've never shown any emotion besides gloom and doom. Always thinking your soooo high and mighty. :D.'

'Whatever.'

Caius heard a knock at the door and wondered who it was. He assumed it was his parents coming home but thought it odd that they'd return so early. But it was also strange for them to go out on Monday and leave before he came back from school. So he put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs to open the door.

The knocks were loud and violent knocks, 'dad must've had something to drink' Caius thought. But that thought was quickly wiped away upon his opening of the door. Police officers stood there, warrant in hand and looking extremely stern and demanding. But Caius was not phased.

"What do you want!" He spat at the police officer. Him and the police have never got on.

"Search and seizure." One of them replied.

"For what?"

"Neighbours say they smelt weed coming from this house. Now step aside."

"Weed?"

"Yes, weed, now move!"

The policemen barged pass Caius who was only left bewildered.

'Weed, I've never had weed on me. Yeah I've smoked it at parties but I've never sold it or had it on me for long period of time. Never stored it in the house or smoked it. Never even smelt the stuff in here! The fuck are these coppers on about?' Caius thought to himself.

He went to the living room and sat there as the police searched the house.

'If not me…then dad? Does he have a drug problem? No. mum, she's always twitchy. Wait! What am I doing?' Caius clenched his fist at how he could even suspect his mum and dad of any wrong doing. These policemen were just checking up on something a neighbour thought they smelt. Probably the paedophile across the street. He's had it in for Caius since he continuously rejected his 'sweets'. Fucking bastard.

The search went on for half an hour before the police stated they found nothing, apologised and left, but just in time for Caius's parents to arrive and meet up with the coppers.

"What's happening?" Caius's mum, Hollie, yelped. "Caius!"

"I didn't do shit mum." Caius said in his defence.

"Then why are these policemen here?"

"Ma'am." One of the officers interrupted, "We were doing a drug search due to a neighbour complaint. But be glad, there was nothing."

Hollie physically relaxed as the copper said this. But then Caius's dad, Mark, stepped in. The police said the same to him and he greeted them off trying hard not to notice the looks the onlookers gave him.

Once he closed the door he starred at Caius and in a booming voice he asked, "What Happened!?"

Caius was shaking all round as his fathers fist clenched and unclenched. "I asked you a question, boy!" He towered over Caius and asked again. "What happened. Answer!"

"The-." Caius stuttered. "The police said summing bout a-a…"

"A what?" Mark was not having any of this and wanted an answer this instant.

"Mark, honey…" Hollie stepped in. "One of the neighbours said they smelled a drug from our house and-."

"What!" Mark looked back upon Caius and slapped him point blank on the face with no word of wording. Because of this Caius went slamming into the ground with a stinging left cheek and a teary eye.

"No!" Hollie yelped. "They didn't find anything. I told you to stop doing that!" Hollie screamed into Marks ear. "What if you really hurt him?"

"Then he'd realise the error of his ways. The demon child."

Caius had heard that so often. Everyone in his family called him that. Demon Child. Ever since he got old enough to be arrested, he had been in and out of cells. He had been good lately though. Since the beginning of Yr8 he's only had a warning from a policeman, nothing serious. He had been especially good since being with Yeul. But still his dad and family persisted that he was a demon child.

His mum stormed upstairs and his dad followed after her. Leaving him on the floor to pick himself up. He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone. 8 unread messages.

'Caius, you there?'

'Don't tell me you've gone to sleep.'

Excuse me, hello?'

'Caius, answer.'

'Did you hear about Fangs parents?'

'So have fallen asleep, then.'

"Caius!'

'Well, night then. How rude of you.'

Caius smiled slightly but that was quickly dwindled when his cheek stung at the movement.

He took his phone out and sent and simple text.

'Goodnight.' And then turned off his phone. It was about 8 now and Caius knew sleep would not come easy so he turned on the telly and checked Sky Sports for the Monday Night Football. Arsenal played the day before and loss to Manchester United one-nil. Today was Man City vs Chelsea and if Man City win then Arsenal still have a chance to stay in the top four of the table.

In the distance he could hear fireworks go off, but even if he planned to go out that night. The whole police and dad debacle stifled his chances of actually going.

"If I had went then I wouldn't have had to go through this shit. " Caius said to himself as kick off started. 90 minutes of bliss for Caius as in football there isn't much room to concentrate on other things like drugs and abusive fathers.

"Yeul…" Caius said solemnly and a single glistening tear fell from his eyes. He sighed and wiped it off. "I go see her tomorrow. Hope she's alright." Caius then just sat silently and watched the football.

* * *

Both Lightning and Kain gasped in awe as the saw the first firework go up. The rain had let up a little bit and now was just spitting but not even the rain could stifle the beauty of the reds and yellows that filled the night sky.

"So pretty." Kain said.

"Yeah, they are." Lightning replied.

"Not them, you." Lightning turned to face Kain and they shared a nice, elongated, romantic kiss. Lightning smiled to herself and wished to be no other place but here with Kain. But the fireworks end eventually and they had to go home. Soaked.

As they rode the bus, hand in hand, Kain noticed someone standing at the front. His long dark hair, bulky structure and olive coloured skin. He had asked Lightning to describe him before and this bloke suited every credential. Caius. The bus stopped on his stop and his bid Lightning goodbye and as he walked pass Caius he starred him down like he was going to attack him, Caius just smiled back.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Kain, and watch your back."

"Caius, and I will do no such thing." Caius laughed and Kain got off the bus. As the bus pulled away and Caius was certain Kain wouldn't see him, he walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Lightning, who did not look pleased to see him, almost embarrassed.

"Lighning."

"Caius."

"Your boyfriend. He's paranoid."

"Yeah."

"I wonder why?" Caius smiled evilly.

"What do you want Caius? You broke it off, why are you sitting here?"

"To tell you something. Warrior Goddess."

"Don't call me that." Lightning pleaded, she sounded nothing like the strong women she is, but a weak girl.

"We have yet to cross swords. I swore that day and it had not come to pass."

"I believe we 'cross swords' plenty the last time we were…together."

"That was playful fun. This time for real."

"No!"

"If I hadn't called it off then you'd agree. Meaning that you must've…enjoyed it. And now an heir is due."

"You're insane, Caius. It has been years and yet you still can't move past it."

"You lost people that day as well." Caius growled, "So don't play high and mighty."

Lightning cowered.

The bus stopped at her and Caius's stop and they got off the bus together.

"Tonight then?" He asked.

"You're ruining everything." Lightning said solemnly. "Kain will notice. Babies aren't easily covered up."

"Do not care."

"I won't do it. Not for you, not for Noel, not for Serah or Snow or anyone. Especially Yeul."

Caius recoiled at the statement but then composed himself. "It has already been decided. Claire. There is nothing you can do about it."

"I can decide that I don't want to go through with it."

"But Yeul-."

"I don't care!"

"Lightning!"

"Caius!"

The two fell silent.

"You are an honourless women, Lightning. Yeul's last wish…and you see it fit to throw it away."

Lightning walked off leaving Caius to grudge. "How many times must I see this?" He said and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning stepped into her house and shook herself down. Wanting to get rid of the excess water before she towelled off. Her evening was ruined by Caius and his motives, still clinging to that memory, to Yeul and his promise. She could admit that before she met Kain, heck when she and Caius were having their fling, she would've went along with it. In the name of Yeul she'd proclaim but secretly just wanting to have Caius inside of her in more ways than one.

She dismissed these thoughts and went upstairs. Kain still hadn't truly been round her house. He's slept over yeah, but always on the sofa as it was always a drunken night out that usually brought him here. But he had never been in her room, ever. But Caius had and he had done more than just enter. It made Lightning sick to the stomach to think that she could've just easily tossed Kain aside and give into lustful desires.

She grabbed a towel from her wardrobe and slumped into her room collapsing on her bed. The night was so good until Caius had to fuck it up.

'Caius.' Lightning thought. 'So many years after secondary school and yet he still can't forget.' "Ahhh!" Lightning sighed and rolled over. She looked at the time and saw it was just past 9pm. "So much time, so little to do." She said to herself.

She just lay there reviewing the day. It was a quite good day. Uneventful besides bonfire night. Kain was good, university was good. That kiss – "Yes." Said Lightning. "That was good." Then her thoughts drifted to Caius. He and she were the best of mates once upon a time. Then they drifted away. Caius blames it on that dreadful day, rainy day, and brooding day. Lightning, however, blames it on the times.

They just grew apart. Each other's presence only served to their joint annoyance and not their pleasure.

Lightning then drifted off into a dream-filled slumber. Dreams of the day where things really went to shit.

* * *

**Lightning's POV:**

"I don't get it!" Lightning exclaimed as she slammed her head on the table.

"Come on, Claire. Exams are tomorrow and if you don't get a good grade they'll separate us." Caius said. Lightning was round Caius's house as he attempted to teach her enough to be in top set English the rest of the year. The autumn has settled in quite sharply as some days were boiling hot while others were punishingly cold. Today was in the middle and to their relief it was Bank Holiday Monday.

The test was the next day and Caius had now to teach Lightning everything he knew. He tried to act professionally. Getting proper text books and note pads for Lightning to revise from, organising his files so he had easy reference points and even wrote some of Miss Nabaat's revision topics for what she 'thinks' will be on the test. Meaning what will be on the test in Caius's eyes.

But even with all this, Lightning still couldn't write a coherent sentence in reply to the question asked. Anytime she had a good idea she would stutter at the words she would use to write it in formal English. Or default to simple paraphrases. Mountains of dictionaries and thesauruses sat on the side of the table, unused as Lightning slowly gave up.

"Caius, it's pointless. I'm gonna be in bottom set English like all the other idiots." Lightning exhaled. "Not like A*'s in English are required to join the army."

"I still don't know why you want to join the army." Caius said as he compiled more revision notes for Lightning.

"Caius, not this again."

"No. You're going to throw your life away and for what?"

"For my mum, sister. The school. Everyone. Protecting the country from foreign invaders, init. Going off to fight and die for the country." Lightning explained.

"It's stupid."

"Excuse me, Caius? I don't spit on your dreams."

"Yes you do. You spit on them every time I tell you."

"Huh?" Lightning gave Caius a quizzed look.

"Are my dreams so insignificant to you that you don't care to pay any attention to them?"

Lightning remained silent and Caius just sighed, rubbing his temples and he placed the note pad down.

"My dream is to become a great guardian of somebody, somewhere."

"What?"

"Let me finish. I want people who can rely on me and I wish to be at someone's service at all times. Y'know. Protecting them. Keeping them from harm."

"A bodyguard then." Lightning asked.

"Not quite. A guardian, yes, but not really a bodyguard. I don't want to be disposable. The person I protect will need me forever and I would gladly stay."

"Would you die for them?"

"If the time called for it."

"Then our dreams aren't too different, then. Even if your dream is to be someone's bitch."

"There it is." Caius moaned.

"What?"

"Always saying that. I do not want to be someone's bitch. I am their guardian. Their hero."

"Yes, always at their side, always. Doing as commanded despite what you want. Seems like a bitch to me. A personal slave for whoever you protect. Is that it?" Lightning laughed.

"Shut up, Claire. Because as you said, our dreams are similar. You're a bitch to queen and country."

"It's different than that." Lightning stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Mine is a noble sacrifice. Yours is some fantasy. And call me wrong, but I don't think there are any courses in Uni for being a 'guardian.'" Lightning rested her head on the table again.

They both fell silent until Caius announced he needed some tea. He asked Lightning if she wanted any, but she denied it. Never really had a fancy for tea, Lightning, much preferring fizzy drinks and Heineken.

She did try to figure out how to lay her paragraphs out, honest. Try to plan ahead, read the question properly and make sure her page references and quotes were top notch, but she just could not understand it. She didn't understand the question. She didn't were to embed the quotes, use proper grammar or how to lay the page out. And making plans just hurt her head.

"I hate English." She stated. "Hate it sooo much." Just then, as she spoke, Caius's phone started blaring the Artic Monkeys. She hated the song they made and this was no exception, but she could find it to just end call. What if it was important? She thought, so she decided to just ignore it and hopefully they'll ring back later or leave a message.

Caius's phone rang like crazy. Every ten seconds after the last ring rang, the next ring rung again. Over and over until Lightning had just enough of it.

She picked up the phone, which was a brand new Nokia Lumia – very nice, and then answered it.

"H-hello?" Lightning said with a crackling voice. She hadn't spoken a word for over ten minutes.

"Who's this?" Ah, Yeul was on the phone. She supposed she should've looked at the caller ID before answering, but no time for that now Yeul wanted some answers.

"Lightning." She said.

"Why are you on Caius's phone?" Yeul said sternly. Lightning supposed she couldn't blame her. Calling up your boyfriend and some girl answers the phone.

"It was ringing and I thought I should just answer it. Save you the trouble of calling again." Lightning said shyly, she never knew why but she always felt weary when in Yeul's presence.

"I mean, why are you with Caius at this time at night? Where is Caius?" She pressed.

"Just making some tea. He's helping me with my English."

"Oh." Yeul's tone soften. "Alright then." She said with pep. "In that case can pass the phone over to Caius please?"

"Um…alright." Lightning got up from her seat and went downstairs. Caius was just lazily lying on the sofa waiting for the water to boil for three as his dad ordered him to make him some tea as well.

"Caius." Lightning made her presence known, Caius looked at her intently and then saw his phone in her hand.

"Lightning…what?" Caius asked.

"Phone for you." She tossed him his mobile phone and then motioned to turn to leave but lingered on. "Caius, can I ask you something?" Lightning concentrated on the red mark on Caius's cheek.

"Yeah…"

"What happened to you cheek?" Caius visually stiffened and then looked around. Was he trying to spot something? What is he doing? Lightning thought.

When he completed his search he looked back upon Lightning. "Nothing." That as all he said before he got up and went back to the kitchen to pour the tea.

"Oi, Claire." Lightning nearly jumped out of her skin when Caius's dad, Mark, spoke to her.

"Haha, sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare you." Though Caius's dad was really nice and laid-back Lightning had always been intimidated by him. Maybe it was his height. He towered even Caius and he was a giant among Yr8's as it was.

Lightning just chuckled nervously. "Nah, you didn't, just shocked me."

"So, 'ow's your revision going. Caius teaching you right, or do you want me to mess him up." Mark playfully clenched his fist and laughed.

"No! It is alright." Lightning said quickly.

"Only joking, Claire." 'If only I could be sure' Lightning thought inwardly. "Hey, Caius! Is my tea ready?" Mark left Lightning's side and went into the kitchen to see Caius. She just sighed.

Caius's house was always more lively then hers, probably cause he both his parents. Lightning's dad died in the 7/7 bombings and their mum has been working extra hard to support them. She hardly ever gets sleep or rest of any kind.

"Ahhh." Lightning retreated back to Caius's room in an attempt to work her head around English.

**Caius's POV:**

"I 'eard ya, y'know." Mark said to Caius when he heard Lightning go upstairs.

Caius didn't even look at him when he replied. "Heard what?"

"You know what." He spat, "Claire asking about how you got the mark on your cheek."

"So? It isn't like I told her anything." Caius said as he made his dad his tea. 7 sugars and no milk, disgusting.

"Silence is just another form of a sin." Mark preached. "You should've lied. Made something up. Now she'd gonna want to know what's going on and I swear if you say one word-."

"If I lied then wouldn't that also be a sin."

"Hehe, not in my eyes." Mark took his tea and left the kitchen. Caius could hear something. Very faint but very loud. What was it? Where was it coming from and then he realised. He was still holding his phone and the recipient was getting restless.

He put the phone to his ear and said as coolly as he could. "Hey."

"Caius! The fuck. You just going to leave me yelling at my phone all night?" Yeul yelped.

"Sorry, babe, my dad…" Caius looked around him and then whispered, "My dad was being a dick."

"Again with this…" Yeul sighed gloomy, "Have you told anyone besides me?"

"NO!" Caius stated firmly, "Do you know what would happen if-."

"Yes.." Yeul said calmly. "I know. But you can't just suck it in forever. You need to tell people."

"I told you."

"More people, Caius. Call Childline, they can help."

"I don't require they're help."

"But Caius. This isn't good. You may-."

"Shush, Yeul. I am a man. I can take a few punches." Caius sighed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Yeul was silent for some time and then giggled. "Oh, can a girl not call her boyfriend from time to time. I haven't done this weeks. Sometimes I just want to hear your 'manly' voice."

"Shut up." Caius said like a true Essex Boy, "I am manly. _The _manliest."

"Is that so?" Yeul laughed.

"Yes."

The two of them continued chatting for a good while. Caius was so preoccupied with his call that he didn't even notice the water getting cold.

"Caius." Lightning chirped from behind him. "You said you would _help_ me with English."

"Oh…sorry, Light."

Yeul piped up on the phone. "What are you sorry about?"

"No not you, I'm talking to Lightning." Caius looked at her cold demeanour, "She's upset that she doesn't understand words." Caius mocked.

"Ahh, alright then. Better not keep her teacher away from her. Though she would learn more by revising by her own."

"What's that supposed to mean? I have you that I am a great teacher."

"No you not." Lightning added. "You leave your pupils when they don't understand things to go flirt with your girlfriend."

"H-hey, Light."

"I heard that. And it's all true." Yeul then said.

"Hey. Stop…ganging up on me." Caius sighed, defeated. "Alright Yeul, I'm going."

"Bye, bye." Yeul giggled.

Caius hung up the phone and reheated the kettle.

"You still want that tea?" Caius asked.

"I didn't want tea in the first place."

"What, but you said-."

"No, I said I didn't want it. Remember?"

"Hmm." Caius pondered this. "You want some now. I've already got a pretty much full kettle on." Caius smiled.

Lightning sighed and rubbed her temples. "Caius, all I wanted from tonight was to learn some English." Caius noticed her back on her back, "So I had a chance on the test tomorrow. But it seems now that I will be flung into bottom set like the rest of us ill-educated people." Lightning deadpanned.

"Lightning. Put your bag down and get your stuff out. I will teach you. You just need to be patient. Tea doesn't make itself y'know. So what is it two sugars, three?"

"What?"

"Put you bag down and lay your stuff on the table. Your English book, anthology, pens, pencils, rubber – y'know the usual school kit."

"Why?"

"Because going back upstairs is pointless now you've gone and packed up." Caius poured his tea and gave it a good stirring of milk and sugar before sipping it. "Mmm, delicious." Caius said. "Now, books on table." Caius demanded.

Lightning just smiled at his antics and set her bag down and removed its contents. Caius sat on the chair next to her and carefully laid his cup down.

"So what is it that you're actually stuck on?" He asked.

"Well...everything, really."

"Really, god this is gonna be a long revision session.

**Lightning's POV:**

Caius went in thorough explanation during the revision session. Teaching her things that she just didn't understand in class. Point Evidence Explanation (PEE) and AFOREST[heart] and many other things.

Caius finally got Lightning to take a cup of tea which served to his detriment as Lightning became unteachably sleepy afterwards. Meaning the long 2hrs had come to an end.

Mark was going to give Lightning a lift to her house as Caius stressed to him that she shouldn't walk home at night. She gave her goodbyes and got into the car.

"So, good session." Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Caius drill you in on everything you'll need?"

"More or less."

"Let's hope more." He chuckled. Caius's dad had always been so nice, so Lightning found it so hard to convince herself that he was good and she could finally stop being edgy.

'I mean, Fang's aunt was meaner than Mark and she felt a lot more comfortable with her. There was just this edge she felt whenever she looked at him. His bags under his eyes had been steadily growing the past few years, him and Caius never talk anymore. Well from what I've seen anyway. I can't be with Caius 24/7, though that wouldn't be bad…' Lightning shook her head, 'No, he has Yeul now. And even though I doubt she's the jealous type, I don't think she'll be fond of me clinging to Caius.' Lightning sighed.

"Hmm, you alright Claire?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…I'm good." Lightning replied.

* * *

Lightning wearily opened her eyes as the morning sunlight stormed into her room. Much to her displeasure.

It was Saturday and she didn't take too nicely to her being woken this early. Lightning dreams were of night terrors from time past. Noel and Caius. That dreadful, rainy day. And Yeul. Poor Yuel.

Lightning noticed her pillow case was wet. "Must've been crying." She deduced. "I hate that memory."

"Yet you do nothing to rid yourself of it." Lightning's head snapped upwards to detect the voice. And there he was, Caius, standing at her door of her room.

"What the-. Get the fuck out of here!" Lightning yawped.

"Not until you uphold you promise." Caius darky stated.

"Get Out! You fucking pervert." Lightning jumped to her feet and rushed to strike Caius in the torso. But he needn't move any other part of his body but his hand as he caught her fist and pulled her towards her.

"Damn you." Lightning whispered. "If you wanted me to uphold it…" Lightning starred daggers at the smirking Caius, "then why wait until now?"

"What's this?" Caius laughed.

"Shut up! You weren't seeking me out. I did. So I tell you now to go away."

"I did not seek you out because I respected you, Lightning. Your life…your life was no longer intertwined with mine." Caius released his grip. "It saddens me to see you with…him."

"Who, Kain?"

"Who else."

"Well why are you so determined now?"

"I…Yuel was right. I will nerver be happy without you."

Lightning recoiled a bit by the statement and starting blushing furiously. "Caius-."

"And, I just…I want to do Yeul justice. She is watching."

"No, Caius, no. she isn't. You have to accept that."

"No, she is always watching. She wants me to be happy. And she was correct on how to achieve it. I must respect her wishes. It's all I can do. I tried shaking you off in the early days, didn't want to believe Yuel. That's why I cut our affair short. But…" Caius fell to his knees and started grovelling at Light's feet. Making her cheeks flare up.

"What are you doing? Get off. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Door was open. You should…you should really be more aware of your surroundings. I was walking home and I saw your door was open and I thought, I'll try my redemption."

"Go away!"

"Light…" For a split second Lightning saw young Caius, young like on that dreadful day. His eyes pleading, full of guilt and sorrow. Caius…he looked nothing like Kain, Caius was so much better. But Lightning could not succumb to lustful feelings.

"Caius." Lightning said calmly, "I am truly sorry, for you loss." Lightning wrestled her way out of Caius's grip and stood him up. "But I am no-one's rebound girl." She smirked a little. "Ya hear!"

Caius then smirked devilishly, "Yeah…I hear ya!" He then proceeded to rugby tackle her onto her bed, lying on top of her. "Remember in Yr9 when I did this?" Caius laughed and surprisingly, Lightning laughed with him.

"Yeah," She scoffed. "I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. Get off!" She smiled.

"You sure you didn't like?" Caius lowered his head so he was near breathing on her. "I remember blushing." He whispered. What happened, however, surprised even Caius as Lightning turned the tables and in one fatle move flipped the both of them around so she was on top.

"Huh…" Caius said as he looked up at Lightning. "Impressive." He scoffed.

Lightning scoffed back at him. "Save it."


End file.
